La Familia Snape
by LISPOTTER
Summary: Bueno mi historia trata acerca de como hubiera sido severus snape como padre y estar a cargo de 3 muchachos dificiles de controlar . ya que su esposa y madre de sus hijos llamada florence es una mortifaga y esta siendo perseguida por los aurores


Bueno antes que nada el titulo no es blockdenotas ese es el lugar donde escribi mi fan fic sinoque no tengo word...bueno no importa espero que les guste

**La Familia Snape **

**Capitulo 1**

- el dia estaba despejado y con sol a los lejos se divisaba una casa enorme de color como la madera , a los costados habian arboles y flores afuera estaban unos niños que estaban jugando el muchacho que no tendria mas de 13 años sacaba la varita de su bolsillo y comenzaba hacer hechizos , la otra muchacha que era su hermana solo lo observaba y reia , pero un muchacho que estaba al pie de los escalones de la entrada de la casa solo los miraba con los brazos cruzados . en eso se abrio la puerta de la casa y salio un hombre alto , de aspecto serio , de nariz ganchuda que al ver la escena salio y se caerco a ellos y le dijo

- cuantas veces les e dicho que no hagan hechizos en la calle y a plena luz del dia y mucho menos frente a los muggles no ven que los observan - dijo el hombre alzando la voz

- pero papa no exageres solo estamos praticando ... ademas que importa lo que piensen los muggles

- pues debe importarles suficiente tenemos con la fama que hemos logrado de personas raras y extrañas - en fin basta de charlas y rapido entren a la casa

- no no lo hare yo me quedo

- roland dije que entres de una vez o sino

- sino que papa nose de que te enojas si solo jugamos

- roland hazle caso a papa y entremos ademas tiene razon hay que cuidar nuestra reputacion

- tu tambien eileen le haras caso yo pense que eras como yo caray mejor entro de una vez no quiero seguir discutiendo

- ves roland tu hermana es mas conciente asi que camina a la casa

el muchacho guardo la varita y molesto fue hacia la casa vio a su hermano menor en las escaleras y le dio un empujon y abrio la puerta , y entro en la casa

- muy bien eileen al menos eres conciente asi que date media vuelta y entra rapido

la muchacha dio media vuelta y algo molesta entro en la casa y atras iba su padre que al ver al mas pequeño le dijo

- y que esperas zackary alguna invitacion

- espero a mama no vamos a esperarla para comer

- tu madre esta ocupada asi que nosotros solo comeremos asi que entra

- pero papa ... yo ..

- mira zackary no quiero discutir , suficente tengo con la rebledia de tu hermano

zackary se levanto del suelo y algo triste entro a la casa junto con su padre . al entrar al comedor en la mesa ya estataba sentada eileen pero roland no asi que snape pregunto a la muchacha

- y tu hermano donde esta

- arriba

- zackary sientate de una vez

- nose que hare con tu hermano cada vez es mas dificil de controlarlo cualquier dia me matara pero del coraje

- papa tu sabes que roland no le gusta que lo provoques y lo regaЯes en algo te saco a ti tu caracter

- que estas tratando de decir eileen

- que soy un regañon, un mal padre, un salvaje

- yo no dije eso ... tu lo estas diciendo

zackary se sento a la mesa y dijo a ambos

- no vamos a esperar a mama yo quiero esperarla

- hermanito ya estas grande para andar tras la falda de mama

- eileen ... no tiene nada malo esperar a mama

- te consideras un bebe zackary .. oh pobre zackary

- eileen no me digas bebe no lo soy

- ya basta eileen no molestes a tu hermano al menos el no me da problemas como tu y tu hermano

- ves eileen papa me prefiere a mi

la muchacha no dijo nada se callo pero miraba a su hermano con odio en eso , bajo roland varita y pateo al elfo que estaba repartiendo los platos y se sento al ver esa escena snape solo le dijo " sientate "

- y mama

- no llega ... roland baja los pies de la mesa

- papa y en que trabaja mama casi no la vemos ... siempre para ocupada

- en cosas importantes no preguntes mas

- y que cosas importantes es eso

- cosas que no te imcumben ni a ti ni a tus hermanos

- valla papa tu y tus respuestas sin sentido

el elfo comenzo a servir el almuerzo a cada uno y luego chasqueo los dedos y en la mesa aparecieron los potres y los jugos para beber en eso eileen hablo :

- papa este aЯo quiero inscribirme en quidditch me compraras una escoba

- jaja ni lo sueЯes querida hermana

- de que te ries tu roland nadie habla contigo y no te metas

- me meto porque quiero ademas solo digo la verdad

- roland no le hables asi a tu hermana entendiste

- si papa lo siento muy en el fondo - dijo burlandose

- puedo o no papa

- si si puedes pero no se si te dejen

- pero papa no es justo ese james potter esta en quidditch y encima es golpeador

- potter pues si lo e visto jugar y la verdad lo hace con pura suerte nomas

- entonces que dices puedo o no

- si , si inscribete y espero que demuestres que eres mejor que el hijo de potter y al menos en algo me haras sentir contento

- excelente papa

roland miraba a su hermana y de ahi a su padre y dijo

- papa mi hermano tambien ira al colegio

- porsupuesto

- no podemos hacer una ecepcion y que se quede aqui en la casa

- no roland y no le veo lo chistoso

- papa ... hogwarts es enorme roland dice que hay muchas cosas para conocer

- si zakcary hay muchas cosas pero tambien muchos peligros

- asi y papa y eso de la seleccion de las casas que es

- zackary no tengo ganas de explicar nada - pero solo te dire que espero que des a slytherin como tus hermanos

- y no doy ahi que pasaria

- simple zack papa te saca del colegio

- ademas te quedarias aqui con el elfo

- oigan no le veo lo gracioso mejor me voy a mi cuarto

- eres un idiota zack

- eso lo seras tu roland

- callate bebe zackary

- jaja bebe jaja

- ¡¡¡¡ ya basta de una buena vez se callan los tres ya dejen de pelea ¡¡¡¡ roland ve y sube a tu habitacion estas castigado

- que castigado porque ? yo no hize nada

- como que nada

- solo le digo sus verdades a este

- porque siempre lo prefieres a el y no a mi

- mira roland no quiero discutir entendiste asi que ve y sube y te quedas ahi toda la tarde

- me las pagaras enano me las pagaras

- deja de amenzar a tu hermano

el muchacho miro a todos y furioso subio a su cuarto corriendo y se escucho cuando el tiro la puerta de su habitacion

- eileen a donde vas

- pues me voy papa no es justo que regañes a roland

- asi que tu tambien te pones en mi contra

- bien pues olvidate de la escoba que te iba regalar

- valla que novedad papa mejor me retiro

- papa yo ...

- no digas nada zack

- pero creo que se te paso la mano con ellos

- escucha tus hermanos son rebledes y necesitan disciplina pero por lo que veo creo que no entienden ... ademas tu no me das problemas como ellos y espero que sigas asi

- papa puedo esperar a mama aqui en la sala

- como quieras yo me retiro no quiero que hagas bulla ni mucho menos desorden sino me amargare contigo entendiste - ire a la biblioteca

- si papa lo prometo

snape se levanto de la mesa y dio media vuelta y se fue a la biblioteca ... el pequeño niño se acerco a la ventana a esperar a su madre que no llegaba


End file.
